dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo
Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo (ドラゴンボール 神龍の謎; lit. "Dragon Ball: Mystery of Shenron"), released in the U.S. as Dragon Power, is the second video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series (its predecessor being Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou) and the first Dragon Ball game produced and distributed by Bandai. It is an action game developed by TOSE Software Company. It was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System on November 27, 1986 in Japan, in March 1988 in America, and in 1988 in Europe. Shenron no Nazo was added as a bonus feature in the Japanese release of Dragon Ball: Origins 2 for Nintendo DS, and it is one of the games included in the game compilation J Legend Retsuden for Nintendo 3DS. Overview Shenron no Nazo consists of 2D overhead areas where Goku must fight many enemies, and switches to side-scrolling sequences for the boss fights. The game stars Goku and roughly follows the first two volumes of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga where he encounters many enemies and allies while collecting the Dragon Balls, culminating in the first wish from Shenron in the Emperor Pilaf Saga (levels 1 to 6). Goku then enters a World Martial Arts Tournament for levels 7 to 10 and faces off against various strong opponents. Finally, levels 11 to 14 depict Goku borrowing the Dragon Radar from Bulma and heading out in search of his Grandpa Gohan's keepsake, the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Chapters #'"Let's meet the Turtle"' – Takes place on Mount Paozu. The boss is Bear Thief. #'"Oh evil Oolong"' – Takes place in Aru Village. The boss is Oolong. #'"Cold Yamcha in the desert"' – This chapter takes place in Diablo Desert. The boss is Yamcha. #'"Between Fire Mountain and Ox-King"' – This chapter takes place on Fire Mountain. The boss is Ox-King. #'"Not the Rabbit"' – This chapter takes place in Monster Carrot's Village. The boss is Monster Carrot. #'"Pilaf's battle"' – This chapter takes place in Pilaf's Castle. The "boss" is Emperor Pilaf. #'"Kung fu Tournament - First Round"' – The boss is Krillin. #'"Kung fu Tournament - Second Round"' – The boss is Major Metallitron. #'"Kung fu Tournament - Semi-Final"' – The boss is Yamcha. #'"Kung fu Tournament - Final"' – The boss is Buyon. #'"Monster Carrot's Revenge"' – Goku goes on the moon to battle Monster Carrot. #'"Seven Island"' – Takes place on islands. The bosses are duo of giant crabs. #'"Jungle King Bimbo"' – This chapter takes place in the jungle. The boss is Bimbo. #'"Candy"' – Takes place in the Konpei Tower. Goku fights Krillin, Ox-King, and the Pilaf Robot. Versions American version Although the Japanese and European editions of the game used familiar art and music from the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, the American release features altered graphics, sound and Goku was changed to more closely resemble an Americanized Kung Fu stereotype, being pictured on the cover artwork with a white gi and blue headband. Master Roshi, similarly has been changed to look more like a traditional martial arts master, and to censor scenes deemed inappropriate, has a fondness for sandwiches, especially Bulma's. Bulma is renamed "Nora", Yamcha is renamed "Lancer", Oolong is renamed "Pudgy" (and referred to as a child instead of a pig), the Kamehameha is the "Wind Wave", and the Dragon Balls are referred to as "Crystal Balls". European version The European edition of the game was only released in France and it retained the license using familiar art and music from the Dragon Ball anime. It is also the first Nintendo game translated into French, however this translation includes many misspellings and errors. Characters Wishes At the end of levels 6 and 14, Bulma assembles the balls and summon the dragon. Shenron can grant one wish among a list of four. In level 6, the wishes are: #'Move Dragon Title': Choosing this wish will cause Shenron to animate on the title screen of the game. It has no effect on the actual game play. #'Future': Jump immediately to the "Monster Rabbit's Revenge" chapter, skipping the world tournament levels. #'Power Up': The game will continue as normal, however Goku will now have a maximum power meter of 250 instead of 150. #'Panties': Rewitness the scene where Master Roshi gets to see Bulma's panties, and his nose bleeds. Then the game will proceed as normal. In level 14, the wishes are: #'Move Dragon Title': Choosing this wish will cause Shenron to animate on the title screen of the game. The ending will proceed as normal. #'Time Travel': Jump immediately back to the beginning of the game, being allowed to continue with the current score and power level. #'Get Panties': Rewitness the scene where Master Roshi gets to see Bulma's panties, and his nose bleeds. Then the ending will proceed as normal. #'Touch Bulma': Rewitness the scene where Oolong shapeshifts into Bulma and Master Roshi touches his chest. Then the ending will proceed as normal. Trivia *"Dragon Power" is also the name of the Japanese ending theme for Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *This is the first Dragon Ball game to be released in Europe, it was followed by the ''Butōden'' series. *The game was released the same day the episode "Horrifying Buyon" aired in Japan. Gallery External links *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Shenron_no_Nazo/Walkthrough Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo walkthrough at strategywiki.org] (English) *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DB1.html Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo walkthrough] (Japanese) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilqgmjXusEc&NR=1 Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo walkthrough video] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video Games